Koenma's Idiotic Cases Once Again
by kero-pudding
Summary: The Reikai Tentais are off to a new start: A singing competition that led to the making of their CDs. Kinda irrelevant to the title, but this is my first actually attempt at a Fanfic... all comments accepted


Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
By Nancy Zheng  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, any of its songs, or any of the characters. Aurora and the old lady and the old man are my own characters, and you can't steal them!  
  
A/N- This is my first attempt of writing a real fanfiction, and I'm not sure if it's that great. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!! I accept any comments because. I NEED COMMENTS! I'm entering this for a fanfiction contest in our school, so I need to know if it works or not. I will be changing it according to your requests. THANK YOU! FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME ALSO!!!  
  
Koenma's Idiotic Cases Once Again  
  
Yuku ate nado nai mayonaka yobidashita no wa Koi wo shite 'ru ano musume ja naku omae wo datta yo Sonna hen na yoru mo tama ni wa ii ja nee ka to Nani mo iwazu WOW Arukidashita  
  
"Kurama! Snap out of it!" Yusuke whispered. Kurama quickly came out of his trance.  
  
The emerald-eyed boy sighed, burdened with thoughts; "I really need to talk to Koenma about cutting down on these recent missions. ka-san's getting worried about my marks. I can't believe I only got 88% on my biology test."  
  
"Why did I come here in the first place?" came a familiar fire demon's voice. Yusuke turned around to face the speaker, "Hiei, you really do have a bad memory! We're here for the contest, remember? Che."  
  
Kurama gave Yusuke a strange look and said, "I think Hiei meant it in a different way, and all I can say is that. he wouldn't want to disappoint someone."  
  
"Hn." Came Hiei's reply as he remembered how Yukina's words persuaded him so easily.  
  
Kakko warui yatsu sa Demo ichido datte uso wa tsuichai nai hazu sa Kakko tsukete bakari demo suppadaka no kono kokoro wa kizudarake sa Mono-wakari ga warui kedo shinji-tsuzuketakute zutto damatte 'ru Yuujou nante iu serifu terekusai ze  
  
"AH! And I dedicate this song to the loveliest person in the world, YUKINA- CHAN!" a loud voice boomed from the stage.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped except for a fuming Hiei and a smiling Yukina who was saying, "Kazuma-san is so nice to me, isn't he?"  
  
Kuwabara Kazuma quickly skidded down some stairs and then towards the group. "I knew it was a good idea to come to this singing contest! Even thought it would've been so much better to sing in a group of 4! Yukina- chan thinks it's a good idea too!" He said aloud, while trying to put on his best smile for green-haired koorime standing next to him.  
  
"Kuwabara! That's too weird, besides, the song you picked was kind of corny," stated the dark-haired Yusuke.  
  
"We could've kicked out Yusuke and sung 'Eye to Eye'. just me and Kurama and Hiei,"  
  
"What makes you think I'd want to sing with a pea-brained nigen like you anymore than he does?" Hiei spoke and pointed to Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara stared at the ruby-eyed demon and said, "So you're going to sing with Kurama then? Is this 'Minamino Suuichi' O-So-Lovable then? There's something between you two?"  
  
Death glares shone from every direction-One from Hiei, and about 186 from Kurama's (Or should we say, Minamino Suuichi's) fan club members who happened to be around. Kuwabara quickly silenced himself before he got himself into deeper doo-doo. There were fewer conversations while they listened to the next few contestants until the loudspeaker boomed, "Yusuke Urameshi will now perform for us!"  
  
Several things happened at once: "Good luck!", "hn.", "Don't forget to breathe!", "Want to wear my lucky charm?", and "I can't wait to hear him sing!" could all be heard at once, Yusuke gave a thumbs up sign and started walking and Kuwabara fell on his face from trying to tie his shoelace while standing on one foot.  
  
Yusuke quickly made his way up the stage and began a short speech, "I want to dedicate this song to. Keiko!" Keiko Yukimura blushed a little while everyone smiled at her, "And also, to everyone else in the audience whom I love so much! THAT'S EVERYONE!" he finished.  
  
Orehitoridewa Bikutomosinai kabe demo Omaetonara kitto ugoki hajimeru Chikaraoawase Sousa tokimeki no kagi de Akete yukuyo yume nitsuzuku tobirao  
  
The smiles all turned to sweatdrops when his singing commenced, and eventually, everyone either blocked their ears or fainted as Yusuke made deafening 'noises' on stage.  
  
Donnani fukai yamidemo Asano konai yoruwanaisa EVERYBODY kokoro otsunaide tegowai yatsurato tatakaunosa Dakara EVERYBODY yuuki otabanete Mienai ashitani arukidasou Get Up Burning Hearts  
  
"Gosh, he really needs singing lessons," Keiko exclaimed, but her voice was masked by Yusuke's persistent horrible screeching. It seemed like an eternity, but Yusuke's voice eventually subsided and he jumped offstage quickly before things got thrown at him, only to get whacked on the head by Keiko.  
  
Kurama laughed inwardly, not only because of what's happening, but also what's going to happen shortly. During the next performance, the scarlet- haired boy fumbled through his bag to reveal a strange-looking outfit. Suddenly, everyone's expression took on a slightly more evil look. Everyone, that is, except for a confused Hiei, a curious Kuwabara, and a beaming Yukina.  
  
"Hiei! Be happy!" Yusuke chocked out, looking as though he'll die laughing any second, "We got you an early birthday present!" and then he remembered that he doesn't have a clue when Hiei's birthday is, or even how old he is.  
  
"We thought you'd want to try it on today," said Kurama, looking more evil that his youkai form could've managed.  
  
Hiei backed away a little, hands clutched to the sheath of his Katana, then said, "It's bad enough coming to sing here and listening to idiotic voices, but wearing that? You're all insane."  
  
"But Yukina-san made it especially for you. she sewed it herself!" Kurama continued, looking sad. Hiei's expression softened slightly, and his eyes met Yukina's.  
  
"I thought it would look cute." Yukina explained, her eyes gaining a hint of disappointment, "but I'll understand if you don't like it."  
  
"And she worked sooooo hard on it." Keiko exclaimed, trying to look depressed.  
  
Hiei hesitated for a while, then sighed resignedly and left, taking the costume with him. Moments later, the loudspeaker announced, "Would Hiei .um. whatever his last name is.um. make his way to the stage for our next performance!"  
  
Hiei appeared from the crowd and reluctantly paced on-stage. He was wearing a fluffy-looking penguin costume, complete with black and white patterns and even a yellow beak just above his face! Several girls screamed, "KAWAII!" and rushed towards him Kuwabara fell to the ground laughing, Keiko, Yukina, and Kurama smiled, and Yusuke was snapping away with a camera through fits of laughter-another addition to Hiei's blackmail.  
  
Hiei decided to ignore all that (since when did nigen responses have any effect on him anyway?) and he began singing 'Ryuusei no Solitude'.  
  
Hoshi no kuru yoru ni wa  
  
ano koro omoidasu no sa  
  
itami dake kakaete  
  
tada ikiteta  
  
yasashisa no imi nado.  
  
Constance shrieks of "He's so cute!" and giggles could be heard throughout the audience. The song ended a while later and Hiei quickly descended from the stage. Several girls jumped on him to cuddle the little 'penguin'. Kurama could see the tri-color-haired demon's jagan glowing and the bandages on his arm burning slightly.  
  
For once, Kurama was relieved to be called up to sing, as all the girls jumped off Hiei and crowded around him instead. "Having someone.or everyone killed by Hiei isn't exactly easy to explain." he reassured himself while having a hard time walking forward due to girls who want an autograph. Finally, making it onto the platform, he saw Yukina giving everyone a lecture on how gentle, delicate, and loving penguins are, but stopped a few seconds later, and all eyes turned around to stare at the next performer. Kurama took a deep breath and started his song.  
  
Kokoro no mizuumi no soko ni koori wo haritsume nagara  
  
Ikite yuku no ga ore no shukumei  
  
Tatakai nuku sono tame ni  
  
The soothing melody astounded everyone (No one even noticed Kuwabara running off to the washrooms!).  
  
Mirai wo shinjite kirikome  
  
Ikiru koto wa kake da kara  
  
Jibun wo shinjite tobikome  
  
Jidai wo tsukuru tame ni Woh ho ho -  
  
Kurama stopped. He sensed something-a strange youki drifting around. For a second, everyone wondered why Kurama stopped, but that was answered when a loud BANG and a scream came from a distance away. Everyone rushed towards the noise. And there was Kuwabara, crushed under a tree, a violet-haired girl sitting next to him, shocked, and an old lady standing a few yards away.  
  
Moments later, an ambulance arrived and sent Kuwabara and the girl to Dakota Hospital. And the lady was questioned about the event at the police station. After the police did some questioning, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Yukina, and Keiko rushed into Kuwabara's room. "What happened?" the 5 voices echoed in unison.  
  
Kuwabara looked at them and said in a deep tone, "I'm hungry."  
  
*BANG*! Everyone fell over except Hiei, who was saying, "Typical for a pea- brain", and Yukina, who ran out to buy lunch for everybody.  
  
An hour later, everyone was bloated and Kuwabara was finally ready to speak. "Well, I went to the washrooms and on my way back, I saw this strange girl staring at a tree. And suddenly, this tree began to fall on her. So I did what a gentleman always does: push her out of the way!" he said while having a heroic look on his face and stars glistening in his eyes.  
  
A loud crash sounded from outside and in came the blue-haired Botan, wearing her favorite blue kimono. Apparently, she must've landed on the trashcan, as there were scraps of garbage on her head and she was muttering something like, "Note to self: Never fly through windows again!" Eventually, she got to her senses and skipped towards the group. "Ah! Koenma-sama told me to tell you that he was supposed to warn you about this demon that's in the nigenkai right now. so that's why I flew over here, talking time out of my daily daydreaming. Koenma-sama would've told you himself, but he's on vacation right now and-"  
  
"OKAY, OKAY," Yusuke interrupted, "Say that in one sentence."  
  
"There's a demon in the human world who caused the accident involving Kuwabara-chan. He is a shape-shifting demon, class C, and that's about all we know." Botan rephrased.  
  
"That's our new case?" Kurama stated the obvious.  
  
Botan nodded, wide-eyed. After a few bounces and her trademark cat-face, the cheerful blue-haired messenger flew off to buy ice cream, dragging Keiko and Yukina with her. "We don't want to interrupt your thoughts.!" their (somewhat) mocking voices trailed.  
  
2 nurses came in and pushed the sweatdropping boys out of the room and prepared Kuwabara for a checkup, even though they were all convinced that he's better off without one-he's ticklish beyond imagination.  
  
Kurama looked at the irritated Hiei and an angry Yusuke and made a suggestion so they can solve the case faster, "Why don't we go and visit that girl?"  
  
After a long time of slow walking, they made it to the girl's hospital room. She was sitting on the side of the bed, apparently reading something. She had violet hair that appeared lavender in the light and her sapphire eyes looked like she saw through everything. She was clad in a pale-blue shirt and an indigo skirt. Strangely, she had several charm-like bracelets on her right wrist, to contrast with her almost-pale skin. A short introduction took place when Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama introduced themselves as detectives, and it turned out that the girl's called Aurora.  
  
"I was going to the performance area to listen to the last few songs, when I past that tree," she explained serious, "I saw a bright flash near the tree and when I turned around, I saw and orange-haired boy push me out of the way, but he was squashed under the mass of wood. I only had a few scratches. and, well, I noticed that the cut on the tree was cause by someone cutting it. there were a few melted edges around it too."  
  
Yusuke nodded in comprehension and asked, "You know, I was wondering if you knew this demon guy that we're looking for. do you?"  
  
Aurora looked at Yusuke, surprised. Kurama interrupted quickly before more information was revealed and said, "Um, Aurora, it's nice meeting you, but we have to leave now, okay? Bye, bye!" and with that, Kurama dragged the other 2 guys out of the room and the hospital altogether, hoping that Yusuke never spoke in another investigation again. They've been accused of being 'mental', 'crazy', 'psychologically insane', or 'watching too many episodes of Y-Files' for about 16 times this month.  
  
On the way to Yusuke's home for 'discussion', the red-haired boy was deep in thought, "The 2 stories were different. who's lying? And what's the demon's objective?" Only then did he notice that the 2 others were staring at him. Startled, Kurama paced back a little.  
  
"So, who's the demon? Who do I get to beat up next?" Yusuke piped in enthusiastically.  
  
"Huh?" Kurama didn't quite understand, "I wasn't thinking that much. uh."  
  
"Baka kitsune. You didn't think that we'd believe that, did you?" Hiei noted.  
  
"Well, all I know is, unless if they're both lying, or if the tree event wasn't caused by the demon, then the demon should be either Kuwabara or Aurora.Or maybe even the old lady. It's just a suggestion though."  
  
"Does that mean we have to walk back again?" Yusuke complained.  
  
At that moment, the reikai communicator sounded. Botan was on the other side, helping Keiko comfort a sad-looking Yukina. Hiei's face changed to reveal a worried look.  
  
"Someone tried to attack Yukina-chan from behind!!! No one saw who the person was, but all we know from the reikai messengers is that the culprit was from Dakota hospital. Luckily, Yukina's not hurt, but-" Botan informed in a panic, and before she finished, Hiei already sped off (more like disappeared, for his speed) to check on Yukina.  
  
"Yusuke! Let's go to the hospital! And fast!" Kurama directed and a split- second later, they ran towards the hospital faster than the human eye can observe, and made it in record time: 3.3 seconds. They ignored the nurses' warnings and sprinted to the first room-Aurora's room. Only to find it vacant, as if someone left in a hurry.  
  
Shocked, they raced to Kuwabara's room. The door swung open and Aurora was aiming an arrow at a sleeping Kuwabara! Yusuke quickly grabbed her and Kurama cleverly maneuvered away her bow and arrow. "What do you think you're doing?" Aurora shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and Yukina, Keiko and Hiei entered. Hiei stormed towards Aurora and applied a death grip on her collar. "What do you want from her?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing," came the reply.  
  
Hiei curled his free hand into a fist and raised it to Aurora's eye level.  
  
"Wait!" Kurama called, "It's not her!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. "It's obvious. Trees don't collapse by someone staring at it, it falls when it's hit. The only one that could do that is. Kuwabara!" Kurama stated, stopping to let everyone absorb the information, then continued, "Well, when the real Kuwabara went to the washroom, he was possibly knocked out, which allowed for the shape-shifting youkai to take his appearance. He then came out and saw Aurora walking around and tried to kill the girl, afraid that she saw what he did. However, when he saw that there was an old lady there, too, he couldn't risk being suspected, so he pushed Aurora out of the way to make it look like he didn't commit the crime. But he had to have speed on his side to achieve what he did, and Kuwabara couldn't have been fast enough to push Aurora out of the way unless if he was standing right behind her. The light that Aurora saw should've been Kuwabara's Reiken, cutting down the tree. The youkai turned into Kuwabara so he could get close information on Yukina, so he could get a chance to attack her, whatever he wants with her. Also, Aurora couldn't have known that Yukina was with Botan and Keiko, but Kuwabara did. I think that Aurora had it all figured out, and wanted to kill the youkai, and we mistook her for the youkai.of course, this is all just a guess."  
  
"Well, why didn't she tell us then?" Yusuke asked Kurama.  
  
"Why should I trust you? You ARE, technically the friend of the culprit," Aurora answered instead.  
  
"So, how do we bring him back to true form? I'm not 100% sure, but I'm almost positive that it's him. I mean, male youkai can't fully disguise themselves as females that easily also. uh. that's another reason." Kurama hesitated.  
  
Before anyone can speak, Hiei let go of Aurora and sped to 'Kuwabara' and let him have a taste of his Jaou Ensatsu Rengoku Shou. The flaming punches made the youkai return to its true form-an old frail man. His face was covered in wrinkles and he had a long, silver beard. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"We solved that case so fast.I mean. Kurama did," Yusuke said, blinking, "Damn! I didn't even get to beat up the youkai!"  
  
*BANG*! The door flung open, almost in Keiko's face, and Botan jumped in, saying, "I had to tell Koenma-sama about Yukina's incident. What did I miss?"  
  
"A lot. We found out that Aurora isn't the culprit." Yusuke explained.  
  
"Well, of course she's not! She's the new undercover reikai messenger!" Botan chirped up secrets again  
  
"BOTAN!" Aurora exclaimed.  
  
"-Opps. shouldn't have said that."  
  
A cloud of confusion floated around the room.  
  
Aurora explained resignedly, "I was sent by Koenma-same to prevent any of you from using your reiki/ youki on nigens, but. uh. that was a big failure," she said, pointing at Hiei's fists.  
  
Hiei gave Aurora a 'What-are-you-going-to-do-about-it' look and turned back to the old man, "Why did you attack Yukina?"  
  
"I didn't! I'm only supposed to talk to her alone and tell her that she's supposed to return to her place in glacier land, and since none of the ice maidens were supposed to leave, I came to get her as a request from the rest of their kind, but I'm not to have anyone else know about it.until I met Aurora. and she said that she needed my help, so I." he croaked, weak from the punches, "I'll just go to sleep now, if you don't mind."  
  
"Aurora.?" Rising suspicious voices filled the room.  
  
"Oh, um.well, my OTHER mission was to make up a case for you to solve." Aurora smiled guiltily and admitted, and after receiving several questioning looks, she jumped up and said in a manner exactly like Botan's, "IT'S NOT MY IDEA! Koenma-sama said that if there aren't enough cases for you to solve, then you'd all get fat and lazy. so I did my part of getting you some exercise. at least I tried. And I played my part in the case! I WAS SUCH A GOOD ACTRESS!!! I fooled all of you into thinking that I'm some kind of really quiet girl, neh?? And You made me wait for so long! I had to stand in the arrow position for about 10 minutes before you came in! And you're really bad at detective work! You didn't even interview the old lady! I told her to wait at the police station, but you never went! Sheesh! I had to pay her 2000 yen for just that! HMPH! And what was that about." She had an inspiring glow in her eyes as she started her daydreaming routine, as her voice continued trailing on.  
  
Kurama decided to change the subject, and said, "Um. maybe we should go get Kuwabara now.? He's probably in the washrooms somewhere."  
  
Just remembering, they all rushed out to find Kuwabara, leaving Yukina and Keiko to treat the injured elder.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******************  
  
Mirai e no hashi wo watarou  
  
Ikiru koto ga kake naraba  
  
Kooritsuku tsuribashi datte  
  
Hashitte watatte yaru Woh ho ho.  
  
The next day, the singing competition continued. Kurama's voice filled everyone's mind once again, and at the end, approving cheers came from every person. Kuwabara was still getting used to that fact that it was once again, him, who got captured. that's about the third time now.  
  
"WE WILL NOW ANNOUNCE THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST!" spoke the loudspeaker.  
  
"I wonder who it is." Kurama pondered aloud.  
  
"Kurama, don't bother being modest, we all know it's going to be you.!" trailed Keiko's voice.  
  
"It doesn't have to be, in fact, it probably isn't." Kurama said modestly.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS. YUSUKE URAMESHI!"  
  
"WHHHHHATTT?!?!?!?!?!?" The surprise brushed through the crowd, "That's. outrageous!"  
  
They all turned to look at Yusuke who said (while taking out a dull-looking pamphlet which everyone managed to throw out at first sight), "I was bored enough to read the instruction pamphlet because Genkai wouldn't play videogames with me.and I found out that the judges judge you for how much love and music you share with the audience! HEHE! I knew my speech would come in handy!"  
  
Wide-mouthed, everyone sweatdropped once again. Yusuke raced up the stage to get his prize.  
  
"Note to self: Cut down on sweating," Kurama murmured.  
  
The loudspeaker boomed for the last time, "AND WE WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK MS. AURORA FOR HOSTING THIS COMPETITION!"  
  
"Huh? What?! YOU PLANNED THIS TOO?!" Kurama questioned on behalf of everyone.  
  
"Um. you weren't supposed to really know about that. but since you do. uh.well, the spiritual world is kind of running low on money. and um. this would make you more popular." She said undecidedly.  
  
"YOU MEAN KOENMA WANTS US TO MAKE MONEY FOR HIM?!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei gave her a death glare.  
  
"Yukina-chan will be happy."  
  
"DEAL!!" Kuwabara bellowed, and Hiei's shaded his eyes so no one could see his expression.  
  
"That was easy!" Aurora remarked, beaming.  
  
And that's when Yusuke came down from the stage and showed his newly earned prize: A contract to making a new music album: Yu Yu Hakusho Music Battle  
  
Vocab (as used in fanfiction):  
  
Baka= Stupid/idiot Ka-san= Mother Katana= Sword Kawaii= Cute Kitsune= Fox Koorime= Snow princess (Yukina's race) Nigen= Human Nigenkai= Human World Reikai= Spiritual Reiki/Youki= Spiritual energy/ demon energy Youkai= Demon 


End file.
